


Talk It, Text It, Pass It, Talk It!

by Violent_Bulldog (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ADHD, Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Anxiety, Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Chloe Valentine, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fat Shaming, Forced Outing, Gay Michael Mell, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Assault, Homophobic Language, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, M/M, Other, Outing, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Past Suicide Attempt, Peer Pressure, Scars, Self-Harm, Slut Shaming, Suicide Attempt, Trans Chloe Valentine, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, Transphobia, add, ohh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Rumour has it,Rumour has it,Rumour has it...
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst/Michael Mell (Fake), Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere (Fake), Jake Dillinger/Chloe Valentine (Fake), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Talk It, Text It, Pass It, Talk It!

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, please read the tags for trigger warnings because there's definitely a lot

Chloe Valentine, Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski, Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger, Jenna Rolan and Christine Canigula. Or, as they were known around Middleborough High School, The Untouchables. 

They were an unlikely group. Christine was a theatre geek, Michael and Jeremy were nerds, Jake was a jock, Rich was an anarchist, Jenna was a gossiper and Brooke and Chloe didn't seem to have personalities and were just there to look pretty. But, somehow, during their Sophmore year, they all suddenly sat together one lunch and were inseparable since. Jake, Chloe and Brooke had all been extremely popular before, thus the new five immediately gained just as much popularity as the trio. Their Instagram pages suddenly rose from one-hundred to one-thousand in less than a night. They were just that powerful.

Of course, being at the top of the social ladder meant that they had a few people who despised them. People who had been rejected by their group, who'd been shunned and shamed for trying to sit with them, who'd been humiliated. Oh yes, the group definitely had some enemies who would like to rip them apart.

It wasn't all that it seemed though. The group had secrets, big secrets. Secrets that would ruin them if they came out. Secrets like Jeremy and Michael dating, Jake and Rich dating, Chloe and Brooke dating, Jake's prosthetic leg, Jeremy's scars, Michael's rope-burn marks, Rich's burn scars, Brooke's fear of any men who wore Ralph Lauren cologne, Jenna's stretch marks, Chloe's inability to finish a meal and Christine's failing grades. That's what connected them to start with, they'd actually met in a support group that had been set up by their therapists. However, they'd be as good as dead if any of their secrets came out.

At exactly midnight on a Monday morning, a text was sent to every student in Middleborough High School. It was simple and short. Blunt. And it made all of The Untouchables' blood run cold.

_"The Untouchables have some dark and disturbing secrets. We want to ruin them. Let's get started, shall we? Welcome to the Rumour Mill"_


End file.
